


A Twisted Classic

by Allie_Cat



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Cat/pseuds/Allie_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern twist on a well beloved tale. Bunny Tuskino thought she was just your average American teenager, not the best at school and sometimes (more often then not) a klutz. At the discovery of a talking cat she finds herself a superhero, given the challenge to find the Sailor Senshi and the lost Moon Princess as a long forgotten enemy resurfaces and evil monsters attack. And to top it off, she's expected to pass all of her classes! What more can you get!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age of Silver

A Twisted Classic

Prologue

Age of Silver

A modern twist on a well beloved tale. Bunny Tuskino thought she was just your average American teenager, not the best at school and sometimes (more often then not) a klutz. At the discovery of a talking cat she finds herself a superhero, given the challenge to find the Sailor Senshi and the lost Moon Princess as a long forgotten enemy resurfaces and evil monsters attack. And to top it off, she's expected to pass all of her classes! What more can you get!

Starlight shone down on the lone figure standing on the balcony of the white marble palace. Princess Serenity DeLuna sighed as she leaned against the railing of her bedroom balcony that overlooked the palace gardens.

"Damn these stupid balls." she muttered under her breath as she kicked off her gold and white heels that matched her floor-length, snowy white gown. She let out a sigh of relief as she kicked her dreaded shoes away from her. God was she glad to have those off, they felt as if they were strangling her feet, not to mention how hard they made it to walk properly. "How the hell does Minako wear these every single day?!" she exclaimed under her breath, knowing that she should curse as she was a princess, but couldn't help doing so.

It was a fairly cool night and a slight breeze blew the princess's silver hair behind her. It was the night of Serenity's eighteenth birthday and her mother, the Queen had decided to host a huge ball in honor of it.

Serenity hated all the fancy balls and parties her mother had. It meant wearing her stupid royal lunarian attire and dancing with people she didn't know.

Of course, being her, she had snuck off to her room to escape the dreaded party.

She was now gazing up at the blue and green orb in the sky that was the Earth. "If only he could be here, than maybe these damned parties would be bearable." she muttered to herself, thinking of the tall, dark haired Earth prince she had fallen in love with.

She remembered that fateful day two years ago when she had decided to sneak away from her lessons (who has lessons on their birthday anyways?) and carefully made her way down to Earth to finally have a peak at what the planet looked like.

She had gotten rushed, being afraid her guards would find her and had messed up her spell and had ended up in the middle of the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

That garden, just so happened to be Prince Endymion's personal rose garden and that's how she met her prince.

He said he would come, but lo. The Earth had been attacked by an evil witch named Beryl and the prince had been preoccupied with leading the Tellus army.

Not only that, but the relation between the two planets was strained at the time. As the people from the moon had the crazy thought anyone from Earth was a spy.

"If only who was able to be here, princess?" a deep voice asked. "Surely you wouldn't dream of anyone else but your beloved. Anyways, a princess shouldn't use such language." Serenity spun around to see the silhouette of a person leaning against the doorframe of the white French doors that led outside.

"Endymion? Is that you?" she asked, watching the man steep out into the light. He was wearing a midnight black tux with a white bow tie while a white mask covered the top half of his face.

"Who else would it be? I thought I might find you here." he walked towards her, the red lined black cape sweeping behind him as he walked over to pull the silver haired princess into his arms.

Tears stung Serenity's crystal blue eyes as she looked up into her lover's face. "I never thought you would come, Endy." she cried. "I'm just so happy you're here." She reached up slowly and removed the mask from his face revealing his deep blue eyes, the color of the Earth's seas and oceans that she gazed longingly at whenever he wasn't around.

"Sere, I love you and I wouldn't miss this for the world." the prince replied, his voice strained, before pulling her into a deep kiss.

They broke away from each other gasping for air. Serenity stared up into his deep eyes, resting her head on his chest. "And I love you. I was worried something was going to happen to you. I'm always scared something's gonna happen to you. " she glanced down at her bare feet. "I don't think I could live without you."

Endymion smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a leading her back to the door. "Let's get back to the party before someone notices that the birthday girl is missing."

Serenity giggled, grabbing her evil shoes and allowing him to lead the way. "I just hope Minako doesn't decide to try to lock us in a closet like she did last year. Gosh, that was embarrassing! How could she think that was funny? I nearly killed her after that."

The Earth prince let out a laugh. "How could I forget about that? I never saw you so angry. Remind me never to get you mad."

… .. …

Endymion led his princess around the dance floor, worry filling his mind. Beryl was going to attack. He just knew it. But how to break it to Serenity? That was the question.

She looked so happy, dancing with him. How could he break her heart with this bad news?

"Endy? Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her. "N-no." he lied. "Nothing at all dear." Endymion shook his head to clear it of the thoughts of the evil red-headed witch.

Serenity studied him, her head cocked to the side. "You're lying to me. Don't think I don't see through it."

The prince sighed, running a hand through his already messy charcoal colored hair. No way he could lie to the girl he loved. He had to tell her the truth. "Oaky. Fine. Coming to see you isn't the only reason I came here tonight."

The moon princess stared up at him, a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know how we've been fighting that witch, Beryl?" she nodded.

"Yeah, I was a little confused to why you were here. As the Earth is under siege, and you're the leader of your father's army."

"Was. The Earth was under attack."

Serenity interrupted him once more. "Was? You're saying it's over? That's great! Just wonderful! Is that why you came here?"

Endymion looked at her grimly. "Sere, no it's not like that."

Her face fell, happiness turning worry. "What happened?"

Endymion paused, thinking of a way to tell her what had happened before he had escaped to the moon.

"Tell me the truth. I'm tired of people telling me petty lies and such. I am not a child. I want to know what is going on!" she demanded.

"It's that witch, Beryl. She stronger than we thought she was. She attacked the palace in the middle of the night. Killed everyone in her way. Everyone. Including…"he broke off, his voice cracking, unable to continue his sentence.

"Hundreds of people died, Serenity. She took the Generals too."

"No…" the young royal's eyes grew watery as she took in the news of her prince's closest companions' betrayals.

"We don't know what she wants to do with them. All we know is that she somehow convinced them to go with her. And she's not done yet. She wants to take over the galaxy. Knowing that, her next target is probably going to be here."

Serenity gaped at him, tears in her eyes. "No, Endy, that can't be happening…. It just can't!" she cried, a tear running down her cheek.

The tall man wiped the silver drop from her face with his thumb, gazing down into the blue eyes he loved. "I never wanted to tell you this way. I'm sorry, Sere." He leaned down once more to give her a lingering kiss.

… .. …

Smoke and dust hung heavy in the air. Fires burned brightly in the distance. Explosions rocked the large white palace. Rubble decorated the once white rocky landscape.

Serenity looked out at the small battles that raged around her. Her home had been destroyed.

What had started off as the party of the year had turned to a living hell in a matter of seconds. It was a great blur to her. One minute she had been in the warm embrace of her loved price, the next she had been ripped from his arms by a detonation that had sent the top of the chateau skyrocketing.

He had yelled at her to go, calling forth his trusted sword and turning to face the oncoming army. She had lingered only long enough to see four familiar faces at the front of Beryl's army.

None of that mattered anymore to her. Not when her childhood home had been blown to bits. Dead bodies littered her beloved flower garden.

Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she spotted a girl's body at the other side of the trampled blossoms. She pushed her silver locks over her shoulder and began heading for the fallen girl. The hem of her snowy white gown became stained with blood as she made her way across the spur-of-the-moment battle field.

The sickly sweet smell of death filled her nose while tears welled up in her eyes as she approached her destination.

The sight she was greeted with was disturbing, the bodies of not just one, but two of her guardians, some of her best friends. Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she saw Sailor Mercury, also known as Princess Ami of Mercury, lay closest to the distraught princess. Her senshi fuku bloodied and torn, a short sword piercing her stomach.

Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter, had fallen next to her. Green fuku almost burned away. Electrical burns covered her tanned skin. She laid on top of a tall, currently dead man with shoulder length brown hair, whom Serenity recognized as Nephrite. One of Endymion's Generals, who had been captured, and most likely, turned to Beryl's side.

Not far away, Zoicite sat lifeless, a dagger of ice in his back.

Glancing over the puffy shoulder of her dress, Serenity saw the fires she suspected to be from Mars and Jedite fighting.

'Minako and Kunzite must be nearby, if they are not already dead.' She thought appallingly. Fresh tears sprang up at the thought of the princess of Venus. Her closest friend and leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus.

Thinking about the Kunzite made the young princess ponder of her dark haired lover. Even as the conflicts between the earth and moon grew exponentially worse their love only became stronger.

A loud roar pounded in her ears, ripping her from her thought of her prince. She saw part of the palace collapse and heard yells from the still standing part.

Serenity turned to face the once perfect palace she called home. She knew that voice that had yelled out. The voice that had once whispered sweet nothings in her ears, words of love and promises to be fulfilled.

'Please let him be alright.' She begged in her mind as she picked up the heavy skirts of her dress and stepped daintily over the lifeless forms of her friends. Swiftly and like a ghost she ran towards the palace.

… .. …

Everything was eerily silent. Serenity paused to look at herself in a cracked mirror that had fallen from its place of the hallway wall. Her pale face was dusty with tear streaks cutting through the grime. Smudges of dirt and what looked like blood decorated it.

Her pale hair, usually kept up in the Lunarian royal style of odango was frizzy and matted with dirt. The buns were falling out, and the ends of the fair strands that trailed on the floor were tinted a blood red, as was the bottom of her dress.

Wait. Why was she thinking about such things as her appearance when her beloved could be dying, or worse, already dead?

Serenity ran down the rest of the hallway, vaguely aware of where she was heading.

Thud

She had run into something hard. Looking up she saw the well-known sapphire blue eyes of her prince.

"Endy." She gasped, "You're alright!" hugging the much taller prince. He had changed into his black and silver royal armor, his cloak still hanging from his shoulders. A golden sword sat in the sheath that hung from his waist.

"Sere." He breathed, taking in her haggard look. "Where have you been! I thought I told you to stay in your room, away from the fighting!" he held her at arm's length to look her in her red rimmed eyes.

"Looking for you." She replied sheepishly, not making eye contact. She felt like crying for joy. Endymion, her Endy, was still alive and breathing.

He carefully led her back to the room he had just left in his search for her. "I want you to stay in here. You could get hurt out there. A war's no place for a princess."

"But-"

"No buts, Sere. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well maybe that's how I feel about you!" she gushed out before he had a chance to say anything else.

"I love you too much! The senshi are dead. The Shitenou as well. The witch turned them against you! I just don't want you to end up the same!" she cried hysterically.

"I know." he stated simply as he lead Serenity towards the balcony of the partially destroyed room.

He gazed up at the stars shining ahead. How could there be something so beautiful when death surrounded them?

He turned his head to look at the unkempt angle in front of him as he pulled a thorn less, perfectly formed, red rose from the inner pocket of his armor, handing it to her. He bent down and drew her into a scorching kiss.

She leaned against him, tears flowing freely down her face. "I love you." Serenity's voice lingered in the air as he slowly broke away from her.

"Sere, if I don't make it back from this-"

A loud crack and blinding flash of light stopped Endymion from finishing his words.

He whirled around, drawing his gleaming blade in a fluid motion to face a tall, almost skeletal like, woman with striking cerise curls that fell to the ground. She wore a low-cut, violent purple dress that clung to her like a second skin.

The ebony haired prince held his thick cape up to shield Serenity.

A high pitched evil cackle came from the witch. "Oh look at this! The two little love birds." She called out in a mock baby tone, dripping with disgust and sarcasm. "Too bad I'm gonna have to break this adorable scene up."

"Beryl! What do you want." Endymion growled.

Beryl merely looked up at him as if she was pondering what to say before answering in a sickly cheerful voice. "Well, I want the little moon bitch dead, and you by my side as I rule the solar system! How does that sound?"

"Like hell, Beryl! I'll join you when hell freezes over!"

The ginger giggled in a sickly sweet way. "Well, my dear Prince, that can be arranged. With you and me working together, we can do anything. Now why don't you put down your sword and we can talk about this."

He only advanced forwards, pushing the sorceress farther back. "Never." Endymion turned his head towards the princess. "Run, Serenity. Go!"

Serenity stood there, eyes wide open, frozen with fear.

"I said run!"

The sliver haired girl slowly nodded and began to creep around the side.

"No! Stay where you are!" a sword had materialized in Beryl's had and she had it pointed directly at the moon princess. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

The enchantress flicked her hand, causing Endymion to fly backwards, hitting a pillar, where he fell back to the floor in a clatter, landing in a heap. "He's taken care of. Now…" she turned back to the whimpering princess before her.

Serenity cowered by the railing, trying to see if her prince was still breathing. He had taken a hard blow and wasn't moving.

She gasped as the mentally insane woman cornered her. Weapon pointed at her heart. She braced herself against the balustrade; eyes shut tightly, waiting for the impact. "Please… no… no..."she murmured, knowing that it was useless though.

… .. …

Beryl was over joyed; she finally had her rival cornered. One quick jab and it would all be over.

One short prod and that little bitch that ruined her life would be dead.

Nothing but a memory.

And she was oaky, no not oaky, thrilled with that. She would be the only woman in her Endymion's life. Not only that but she would be the ruler of this galaxy!

With the little bitchy, pest gone no one would be in her way.

The moon queen might pose a threat, but could easily be solved as she would be devastated by the death of her little Serenity.

One step closer to being Queen of the galaxy.

Taking a deep breath she plunged her blade forwards, waiting to hear the scream that would be like music to her ears.

But it never came.

… .. …

"Serenity!" the petite girl felt her body being shoved out of the way by a heavy force.

A low roar of pain echoed around the balcony. Serenity opened her eyes to her worst nightmare. Her prince he pushed her out of harm's way and taken the full force of the blade.

Beryl's weapon had penetrated his armor and pierced his back. Blood had already started to pool around Endymion's limp form. Serenity crawled to his side, not giving a damn if her dress became sodden with the blood of her beloved.

"Endy…" she whispered slowly as she placed his head in her lap. "Endy… no… don't leave me..." Hot tear's flowed like a water fall.

She gazed once more into the ocean blue eyes she had loved since the moment she laid eyes on them. His body shuddered as he coughed, "Sere, know that I'll always love you. No matter what happens. You'll be with me." He managed to reach into his pocket and press something into her hand. "I love you."

Serenity felt her heart rip in two as her love took his final breath and became still in her arms.

She looked down at the warm trinket in her palm. A golden star locket twinkled up at her, the lid open, a haunting tune filling the empty air.

Their locket.

The one she had given him not a year ago. She remembered the day she had told him to keep it. In memory of her, something he could have to remind him of her when he wasn't around.

"Endymion." The cry was loud and mournful. She cradled his lifeless body to her chest. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, tears streaming.

Gently she laid him down along with the golden charm, the representation of their love. Her fingers carefully brushed the stubborn fringe out of his face. Serenity placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Grabbing his fallen sword she stood up and looked the ginger witch in the eye. "I want him back!" She screamed, her voice full of emotion.

Beryl sniggered, "So do I, but not as much as I want you dead."

"Bring him back!" she howled hysterically.

"Nothing I can do now. He's dead. Gone for good."

Serenity raised the heavy Greek-styled short sword and held it out.

Beryl laughed, her long, fiery red curls dancing around her. "You. Fight me?! Honey, we all know who's going to win in this little bitch fight. What chance do you stand against me?"

The princess shifted her grip on the sword, turning it around so that the tip of the blade was leveled with her heart.

Beryl's laughter died and froze. Her face turned ashen when she realized just what the princess was going to do. "You wouldn't! You're too cowardly."

"I'd rather die by my own hand than yours."

The earthen witch looked appalled.

How could the little twerp be willing to kill herself?

Things were not going according to Beryl's plan.

Endymion was not supposed to die. But now Serenity was taking all the fun out of this. If the Earth prince was dead, at least she should at least get to kill off the bratty little princess who stole Endymion from her. Right?

The princess of the moon closed her eyes. No reason for her to live now, was there? Every one she ever loved was dead.

Endymion

Minako

Rei

Makoto

Ami

Endymion

Her prince.

Her one love.

Life was pointless without him.

She slowly took a deep breath.

'Everyone, I love all of you. Minako, the ways you laugh and make me feel so happy. Rei, you were like a sister to me. Makoto, your advice on life and wonderful cooking. Ami, the way you make me do my work or always being there for me.

Endymion. Endy, my only love. I cannot live without you. I love you too much. It breaks my heart to see you dead. Our love will live on forever. Even once we have left this world our love will last a thousand years. Longer even. I will be with you soon. Know that I am forever yours. Endymion.'

Serenity plunged the blade into her chest. Pain seared through her body, though not as agonizing as the broken heart she now suffered from. She fell down on to her long gone love.

"I love you."

The world around her grew fuzzy and slowly faded to darkness...


	2. Just a Typical Day

A Twisted Classic

Chapter One

Just a Typical Day

Sunlight steamed through thin, lacy curtains to illuminate a cluttered room.

Pale pink painted walls were decorated with various posters displaying television shows, movies, and celebrities. A collection of stuffed animals, mainly bunny rabbits, were neatly lined up on a shelf above a desk that was cluttered with trinkets of all kinds.

A petite blonde lay, sprawled out in the middle of a bed, the baby blue covers half kicked off. Her long hair, looking like molten gold in the early morning sunlight, was currently spread out across her bunny patterned pajamas. The flaxen strands that sat in front of her face fluttered with each of her soft snores.

"Bunny! Time to get up!" a not so cheery voice called out, slightly muffled as it came through the thick wooden door that was currently closed, a pink shirt dangling precariously from the door knob.

The girl on the bed turned over in her sleep, effectively pushing her duvet to the floor before pulling a pillow over her head and mumbling something. "Five more minutes."

There was a sharp knock at the door. "You said that thirty minutes ago. Get up!"

"But I'm tired." was the groggy response.

The door bust open, revealing a middle aged woman, a laundry basket in her hands. "Serena Serenity Tuskino! Get up this instant!"

She sat up at once, knowing that hearing her full name meant trouble. Looking at her mother with wide, crystal blue eyes as she bolted upright. "Wha!"

"It's about time you got up." Ilene Tuskino chastised as she made her way around the pink, white, and blue room, shaking her head at the mess her daughter had made. "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered.

"But Mom. I didn't over sleep that much. Anyways, I still haven't gotten used to waking up early yet. The school year didn't start that long ago." the blonde argued, rubbing her bleary eyes, thinking back to the long, lazy days of summer where she could do what ever she wanted, sleeping in late and spending hours playing games at the small cafe and arcade that her uncle owned.

Summer meant getting to see her cousin Andrew and unfortunately the Jerk who seemed to spend all his free time there as well. But summer was over and it was back to the real world of school and homework now.

Her mother wasn't pleased to say the least. "It's October already! You can't use that excuse anymore." she made her way through the door, leaving the laundry basket. "By the way, Bunny, you might want to take a look at your clock."

With that the older woman quickly left, not wanting to be near when Bunny realized what time it truly was.

The golden blonde, still in bed, shrugged, glancing at her pink alarm clock.

8:15

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!?"

Down on the first floor of the tidy house Ilene smiled to herself.

Bunny raced around her room, hurriedly shoving things in her school bag while at the same time brushing her hair with one hand and trying to pull up her jeans with the other. Of course in true Bunny Tuskino fashion she ended up face first on the carpeted floor.

She sat up, spitting carpet fluff out of her mouth.

She yanked open her closet doors, quickly assessing her wardrobe before deciding on jeans and a simple pink, screen printed shirt.

Grabbing a handful of her massive collection of bobby-pins she set to work pinning her long blonde locks that fell to her knees up in her usual odango style of buns and pigtails. Two twin buns on either side of her head with long tails that ended at her waist. Odangos, they were called, at least according to the Internet that's what they were called.

A quickly applied coat of mascara and a light, shimmery lip gloss finished her look.

Finally content with how she looked, Bunny grabbed her baby blue bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she ran out of her room.

"About time you got down here. Its nice enough that Andrew and his friend can give you a ride. You don't want to keep them waiting." her mother said looking up from the bacon she was setting on a plate in front of a young, brown haired boy. She raised a dark brown brow as she glanced over her child.

Bunny snagged a piece of bacon from her younger brother's breakfast.

He glanced up at his older sibling with his mossy, green eyes. "Hey. That's mine!"

"Not anymore, Sammy!" Bunny as said, taking a bite out of her recently claimed bacon.

"Um... Bunny. Are you going to go to school bare foot?" the younger boy asked, snickering.

The blonde teen looked down, her blue eyes widening as he realized that had indeed forgotten her shoes.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, turning to run back up the stairs to grab her shoes.

"Language!" her mother called after her.

Grabbing her shoes she hurriedly shoved her feet into them before rushing back down the stairs, grabbing the lunch bag her mom held out to her and heading back out the door, sprinting towards the fancy red car parked at the curb.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!" She cried, jumping into the backseat of the car, nearly hitting the blond teenaged boy in the passenger seat as she climbed passed him.

"Yeah. You say that every day, Meatball Head." Came the response from the front seat.

Bunny raised a hand to her buns, offended. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that, Jerk!" She snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Will you two stop it!"

"But Andy! Your Jerk of a friend is calling me 'Meatball Head' again!" She pouted at her cousin.

"Yeah. I can hear what Darien said. He's sitting right next to me." Andrew muttered, rolling his hazel eyes at the blonde's childish compliant.

"And remember, that 'Jerk' is nice enough to drive you to school everyday." The raven haired boy in the first seat said.

Bunny huffed, once again sticking her tongue out at him.

Darien Shields.

Flat out the hottest guy she knew. And the smartest. And the most athletic. And the most perfect boy any girl could dream of.

He was tall and well built, his skin deeply tanned. His messy, ebony hair falling into his deep, ocean blue eyes that one could easily get lost in.

Not that Bunny would care. He was a pain in the ass.

Rude and not ginger. That's what he was.

Bunny sighed and looked out the window of the car, blocking out the sound of Darien and Andrew chatting, trying to remember the dream she had the night before.

Something about a kingdom on the moon that was in danger or something like that. And… she couldn't remember anything else.

She shook her head. 'Note to self. No more TV before bed.' She told herself mentally, blaming the odd dream on too much television.

Bunny thought back to her dream once more.

She remembered it feeling... well vivid was the only word she could think of to describe it. As if she had been actually living it instead of dreaming it at the time. She concentrated hard, wanting to remember the details.

Nothing. Save a mass of blurred colors and voices came to her.

"Bunny?"

"What?" She looked up quickly, seeing Andrew standing at the door looking back at her.

"You gonna get out of the car or not?" He asked with a small chuckle.

She sat up, realizing that they were already at the school. "Oh... yeah. One sec. but did you really have to park all the way across the school from my class?" She grabbed her bag and checked to make sure she had everything before getting out and heading towards the large cement block that was the school.

Darien glanced over his shoulder at the grumbling girl, a typical Darien Shields lopsided grin on his face. "It's right next to where we have our first period. And you're the one who made us late in the first place."

Large maroon letters spelled out 'Loyal Forever' on the side of the grey walls of the building accompanied by the outline of the maroon puffball that was the school mascot.

Well that was Stephen F. Austin High School for you, having a ball of fluff as a mascot. 'Keep Austin Weird' as people say.

Bunny shouldered her bag and began making her way across the dusty parking lot towards the metal doors of the school, hoping that she made it to class before the bell rang.

… .. …

Bunny let out a yawn, trying her hardest to pay attention in class. She glanced up at the clock in the corner of the classroom for what was probably the tenth time since class had started not so long ago. As if checking the time every few minutes would suddenly cause it to speed up, and class end in the blink of an eye.

She leaned her chin against the back of her hand, keeping her head propped up as she listened to the teacher drone on and on. She mindlessly dragged her pencil along the paper, doodling flowers in the margins of her notebook.

She found it harder to keep her eyes open the more the teacher talked, finally slipping into sleep.

She sat in the middle of a field covered with pastel blossoms, the large, snowy white dress she wore pooling around her as she looked up at the sky. Her gaze was focused on the glittering, green and blue planet that hung suspended in the sky above her. She held a pale bloom in her hands, holding it close as she smelled the sweet fragrance.

She let out a soft sigh, a sense of longing filling her as she thought of the brightly colored fields of the Earth, along with the handsome prince who called her his.

How she missed him. "Oh Endy." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes and thinking of her prince.

"Thinking about me?"

Her baby blue eyes snapped open at the sound of a deep voice to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring down at her.

"Endy!" She cried, pulling herself up and hugging the tall prince. "What are you doing here? If someone catches you..." She glanced around to make sure no one could see them, knowing that they would get in trouble if someone were to stumble upon them.

"Don't worry about it, Princess, I won't let it happen." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her embrace.

"But... Endymion..." She started, when he cut her off with a kiss.

"Miss Tuskino?"

She blinked, pulling away from her prince, giving him a confused look. "Endy?"

"Miss Tuskino."

"Endy, what's going on?"

"Bunny Tuskino."

She blinked, shutting her eyes tightly, opening them up to see, not the flowery meadows and deep, endless blue eyes of the prince, but the clearly annoyed face of her geography teacher.

"Miss Tuskino. Would you care to tell us why you were asleep in my class?"

Bunny lifted her head from where she had been resting it against her arm at once. Her cheeks turning a light pink as she blushed, realizing that her classmates were staring at her. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise!"

Her teacher gave her a small smile. "You do know that this is the fourth time you have slept in class. You really need to learn how to stay awake during the school day."

"Yes, of course. I'll try I hardest not to do it again. I'm sorry. I really am." Bunny muttered, rearranging her belongings on the desk as he made his way back to the chalkboard in the front of the classroom.

Bunny wiped the sleep from her eyes and picked up her fallen pencil, turning to a fresh page in her notebook. She began copying down what was written on the board. Feeling something tap her shoulder she turned her head to see her best friend, Molly Baker, give a small wave at her before pointing towards a crumpled up piece of notebook by her feet.

The blonde rolled her eyes and ducked to retrieve the note. Un crumpling it she read her friends loopy handwriting.

meatball head

what the heck!? thats the 3rd time in 2 weeks! BTW who is this 'Endy' you were sleep taking about? i wanna know!

-mol

She glanced back at her ginger haired friend, a confused expression spreading across her face. What had she been talking about?

IDK talk lunch? and don't call me 'meatball head'! you know i hate it!

She scribbled the message down on the back of the note. Dropping it to the floor she kicked it back to the girl a few desks away.

She glanced back a minute later to see Molly shrugging, but giving her a thumbs up sign.

"Miss Tuskino and Miss Baker, you will have enough time to chat during lunch. Will you please pay attention."

At once the odangoed blonde sent her friend an apologetic smile before turning back to the teacher, hurriedly scribbling down notes.

The rest of the class passed slowly. Slower than usual Bunny thought.

A nagging feeling sat in the back of her mind, bothering the small blonde.

Molly wasn't one to kid with her, so who was this 'Endy' she had been sleep talking about?

She felt as if she should remember, but for some reason couldn't.

When the bell finally rang, releasing them for lunch Bunny quickly packed up her things, shoving them into her bag. She made her way to the door, pausing to let Molly catch up to her.

"So, Bunny." Molly started, her Mew Jersey accent still as strong as it was when she had first moved from there a few years ago. "Spill it. Who is 'Endy'?" She asked, looking at Bunny expectantly with her cornflower blue eyes.

Bunny shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea. It's like I forgot the second I woke up or something. It's weird though, I feel like I should remember." She said, her gaze focused off in the distance.

Molly followed her stared, turning back to look at Bunny when she realized she was staring off into nothing. She waved her hand in front of the blond girl's face. "Earth to Bunny!"

Bunny's gaze faltered and she looked back to Molly. "What?"

"Are you okay? I mean you're acting kinda strange."

"Oh... yeah. I'm fine, sorry. Guess I'm just tired. Guess I'm just really tired today or something. I am acting pretty weird, aren't I? So, usual place for lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen Melvin or Jason lately?"

"No, but knowing Melvin he's probably already at the table waiting for you." Bunny joked, thinking of their short, geeky friend who was completely head over heels for Molly.

"Oh god, I hope not."

Bunny shoved her friend playfully as they walked outside. "Oh come on Molls. We all know that you like him! When are you just gonna admit it?"

"I'll admit it when you admit that you like Darien." Molly replied calmly, smirking at Bunny who blushed furiously.

"Hey! I don't like Darien. Now you don't have any excuse to not tell Melvin you like him. You don't have to worry about him turning you down. The whole world knows how he has the biggest crush on you!" Bunny did, changing the subject as they were flagged down by Melvin who, as predicted, was waiting for them along with Jason. Both already seated at the picnic table where they usually ate lunch.

"Molly! Bunny! Over here!"

"Hey guys!" Molly called back, hurrying over to the picnic table that over looked the parking lot, her red curls bouncing as she skipped towards the two boys.

Bunny followed at a slower pace, taking a seat next to her, dumping her lunch bag on the table in front of her.

"Hey Jay, Melvin." She chirped happily, digging into her lunch.

"Hey Bunny Rabbit, what's going on?" Jason asked, glancing at her over his hipster style glasses, his blond hair styled so that it stuck up messily. A total opposite from Melvin even though both were major nerds. Melvin more of a computer nerd while Jason was more of… just a weird nerd, the ones who liked to stay locked up indoors and play video games and in Jason's case, watch massive amounts of British television.

"Nothing much. Just having a weird day." She replied, taking a bit from her sandwich.

"How?"

"Well I've been having weird dreams lately. I don't remember them though I just know that they're weird. And I always forget them the second I wake up." Bunny explained.

"Maybe there's a Silence following you around! That would explain it!" Jason said confidently, a smile on his face.

"Oh please. You are way too obsessed with that stupid show, Jay." Molly cried, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's not stupid, Ginger! And don't even get me started on that 'Sailor V' show you two watch!"

"Hey! It's more believable than some nine hundred year old alien!" Bunny shot at him.

"Excuse me. He's a thousand. And he's not just 'some alien'. He's the last Time Lord from Gallifrey. And it's a great show!" The blonde teen argued back.

Melvin groaned, shutting his textbook and dropping it down on the table. "They are both great shows. Now stop arguing, it's annoying!"

"Fine." Both sighed, turning back to their lunches.

"Oh, Bunny!" Molly piped up. "Mom's having a sale at the store today, wanna come with me?"

Bunny paused, a frown appearing on her face as she wished that she hadn't wasted her months allowance already. "Sorry. I'm broke. Otherwise I'd love to go."

"Oh look! A kitty!"

Bunny's head popped up, a smile appearing across her face. "Kitty? Kitty! Where?!"

Molly laughed at the golden blonde's enthusiasm for small creatures before pointing towards the parking lot in front of them. "It's over there. Kinda by that blue car."

Bunny's blue eyes quickly spotted the small, black cat, at once noting that it was limping. "Oh poor thing! It's limping. But it's so cute."

She scooted off the bench at once, standing up, starting to make her way over to the injured cat. There was a strange feeling inside her that made her want to see if the kitty was all right.

"Bunny!"

"Bunny, don't go over there. It's probably a stray. It might have rabies or something. You have no idea where it's been."

The blonde girl paused, turning back to face her friends. "How can something that cute and adorable be bad? Anyways I'm just gonna see what's wrong with it." She said, her big, loving heart unable to just leave it alone, knowing it was hurt.

"Hey Kitty." She cooed softly, approaching the small animal. Now realizing that there was a bandage plastered across its forehead. "Are you okay little guy?"

She knelt down on the sidewalk, motioning for the cat to. "Hey buddy. Came here. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The cat let out a soft meow, slowly wondering over to the petite girl.

Bunny leaned forward, reaching out and carefully tugging the bandage from the cat's head, revealing an odd, crescent moon shaped mark that was... glowing?

Bunny blinked, pulling away from the cat, who, at once, scurried away, leaping up on to the top of a nearby car.

The blonde stood up, her eyes focused on the odd cat, whose large, maroon eyes were staring right back at her.

"Bunny! Hurry up! The bell just rang!"

She turned her head to see her friends waving at her. "I'm coming." She called back.

She quickly headed back up to the picnic table, grabbing her lunch bag, running to catch up to the small group waiting for her by the door. Her long, flaxen pigtails fluttering behind her as she jogged.

She glanced over shoulder as the door closed behind her only to see the cat, still perched atop the car, staring after her.

… .. …

"Here you go, Bunny."

Bunny looked up from her doodles to see a test being placed in front of her, a large, red 56 penned over the top.

She let out a groan, knowing that her mother would kill her is she saw the grade.

She closed her eyes, quickly shoving the test paper into her bag, hoping that she could hide it from her mother. Wishing that she avoid having her allowance taken away once her mom found out that she had failed yet another math test.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, turning it on and checking the time.

Only five more minutes until the school day was over and she was free!

She let out a tired sigh. Dropping her phone on the corner of the desk and watching the math teacher pass out the rest of the tests

Her phone vibrated, making a low buzzing sound.

'going 2 the crown today?'

Bunny though for a minute before responding to Andrew's text.

Go home and face the wrath of Ilene Tuskino.

Or go with Andrew and the Jerk and hang out at the arcade that her aunt and uncle owned, avoiding her mother.

'yep!' She replied, her fingers flying over the touch screen of her phone.

'meet u by the courts then?'

'yep'

Bunny turned off her phone, slipping it back in her pocket.

Only two minutes left.

She packed her bag, making sure the dreaded test was crumpled in the bottom.

The bell rang, students hurrying out the doorway, flooding the halls. All glad that the first day of the week was over. Bunny followed the flow of people, avoiding being pushed down or shoved by the taller and larger people. A skill she had quickly developed during her freshman year.

Once free from the stuffy halls she made her way towards the cheery, red car parked by the well worn tennis courts.

"Hey guys!" She called, spotting her cousin's head of sandy hair.

She slowed down as she neared them, slinging her blue bag from her shoulders. Hearing a high pitched, annoying laugh from the other side of the car she stopped. She peered around the side of the vehicle to see Darien locked in a kiss, his arms wrapped around the skinny waist of the girl who was leaning against the driver's side door of the car.

Bunny rolled her eyes, slightly disgusted at the scene she had just witnessed.

The two broke apart, the girl, spotting Bunny, smirked, fluffing her long, dark brown curls. "Bunny," she started in her snooty sounding voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Hina." Bunny replied, trying her hardest to to roll her eyes at the older girl. "And Andy and The Jerk take me home just about every day."

Hina Kusaka. The dark haired girl was Darien's girlfriend as of the beginning of the school year.

She was a really pretty girl Bunny had to admit. Tall and skinny, yet curvy. The envy of quite a few girls. Her dark brown hair was always curled to perfection, never a strand out of place.

Not to mention her great sense of fashion. She was always dressed in what ever the current trendy style was, currently sporting a fashionable, flowy high-low skirt.

However her personality was similar to the ones of the snooty rich girls found in chick flicks and books.

Why Darien dated her, Bunny would never know.

Hina laughed at Bunny's response, turning back to Darien. "See ya tomorrow, Sweetie?"

"Of course. See you then. Bye." The raven haired teen said, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

Bunny made a face at the embracing couple before tossing her bag into the trunk of the car.

She pulled open the door of the car, climbing over her cousin, who sat in the passenger seat, most likely texting his own girlfriend. She sat down in the cramped backseat, pulling her feet up next to her.

The flaxen haired girl let out a yawn. The car ride over to the arcade, while it hadn't been long, it was boring.

She sat there listening to Andrew and Darien chat about nothing in particular as they made their way through the heavy traffic around the school. She rummaged through the packets of her jacket, pulling out her headphones. She popped them in, switching her iPod to shuffle, hoping that it would help pass the time.

It did.

"Bunny?"

She looked up from where she had been gazing out of the window, tugging one of her earbuds from her ear. "Yeah? Whatcha want, Andy?" She asked seeing his face peering around his seat to look at her.

"Look over there." He said, pointing out a colorful poster that had been hung in the window of the nearing Crown Arcade and Cafe.

A grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's from Alice's adventures in wonderland spread across Bunny's face as she read the title written in large lettering across the top.

Sailor V

"Are you guys getting the Sailor V video game?!" She gasped, excitement showing on her face.

Her cousin returned her smile. "Yep. I knew you'd be excited."

"Well, she's like the best superhero ever!" She gushed as the car pulled to a stop in front of the arcade.

Bunny climbed over the seat as soon as she could, hurrying around the car to get the rest of her stuff out of the trunk.

The trio was created by a blast of air conditioning as the automatic doors slid open, the sound of teenagers being carried by to cool air.

Bunny smiled, her shoes tapping on the linoleum floors as she made her way to her usual seat at a barstool alongside the long counter that stood to her left. To her right were several booths looking out the floor to celling window that over looked the street out side. Against the back wall were several old fashioned games and a few circular tables scattered about.

Bunny dropped her bag to the ground next to her, rolling her eyes as Darien took the stool next to her as he always did.

"So anything interesting happen today Bunny?" Andrew asked from behind the counter as he tied a white apron around his waist.

She shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Fall asleep again, Meatball?" Darien asked pulling out a textbook from his bag and placing it in front of him.

"Maybe..." She trailed off.

Darien raised a brow at her, pulling out a pair of small, rectangular reading glasses and sliding them on.

"Okay. But it's not my fault. The lesson was really boring and how am I supposed to pay attention when it's so boring?" She asked, pushing one of her long pigtails over her shoulder.

"You really gotta learn to pay more attention in class." Andrew said, placing a chocolate milkshake down in front of Bunny and a steaming mug of coffee next to Darien's textbook.

"You should try paying attention in that class. It is the most boring thing ever!" Bunny huffed, taking a large sip of the frosty drink in front of her. "Oh. Brain freeze."

"You gotta at lest try."

"I do!" Bunny argued back, her mind racing to find something to do so she didn't have to listen to her cousin lecture her about listening in class. Her gaze fell upon the thick textbook Darien's nose was currently buried in. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna do my homework."

Andrew looked at her with a shocked expression, shrugging before he walked away to help the person who had just walked in. Maybe Bunny had changed her ways? Highly unlikely, but he hoped for the best.

She reached down, fishing around in her bag for something to work on.

A deep chuckle sounded above her. "Meatball Head, doing homework? Has the world come to an end or something?"

Bunny's eyes narrowed, her fist clenching around a crumpled paper in the bottom of her bag. Why did Darien have to be such a jerk?!

"Oh shut it. Can I not do homework if I want to?" She asked, straightening up.

Darien laughed once again, setting his coffee cup down, and pulled off his glasses, his blue eyes boring into her. "It's just that you're, well you're Meatball Head. The thought of you wanting to do schoolwork is just hilarious. You don't even want to mention school work when it's not required."

She glared at him, on instinct flung what she was holding at him. She watched as the ball of paper bounced harmlessly off oh his shoulder and roll to a stop by his drink.

The dark haired teen grinned, reaching out to pick up the paper. He slowly uncrumpled it, revealing Bunny's failed test.

She blanched at the sight of the test, then blushed furiously. No one was supposed to see that test.

"Give it back!" She hissed at the older teen, reaching out to snatch back the paper.

Darien only held it out of her reach. He looked up to see the large red numbers scribbled at the top. His dark eyes widened. "A fifty six? Seriously? You really are a Meatball Head, Meatball Head."

He waved the wrinkled paper in the air. "Drew, Meatball failed another test."

"No I didn't, Andy! He's just being a jerk!" Bunny cried back, knowing that if Andrew found out he would surely tell her mother.

Hazel eyes turned towards the arguing pair. "Bunny?"

"Okay fine I might have failed it. But-" she was cut off.

"Bunny," Andrew let out an exasperated sigh. "You seriously need to start working harder in school."

"Andy, please, please don't tell mom. I already have you two bugging me about my grades. I don't need mom bugging me too." Bunny begged, turning her best puppy dog face towards her cousin.

He faltered. "Okay... fine. I won't tell her."

"Oh thank you Andy!" She cried flinging her arms around him across the counter.

"What I don't get is how can someone get a fifty six? They'd either have to be incredibly stupid or lazy. This is like the easiest stuff ever."

Bunny whipped around to look at Darien who was focused on the paper, tears beginning to form in her doe like eyes at the harsh comment. She reached over his shoulder and snatched it from him.

"I've heard enough from you. Thank you very much. Why can't you just leave me alone for once? You're such an ass!" She cried yanking her bag off the ground and shoving her paper into it.

With that she stood up abruptly, shouldering her bag which knocked over the half full milkshake sitting on the counter before storming off.

The chocolatey drink tipped over, splattering on the counter and dripping down to the black and white floor below.

Andrew watched as the petite girl stormed off. "Bunny! Bunny wait! Where are you going? I'm sure he didn't mean it like that!"

Angry hazel eyes turned towards Darien. "Why?"

He looked up. "Why what?"

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" The sandy blond asked, starting to wipe up the mess with a rag.

"I don't know. It just kinda comes out." Darien said, closing his text and putting it back in his bag. He pulled off his reading glasses and ran his hand through his already messy black hair. "I never mean to be mean to her, but I just can't stop myself."

... .. ...

Bunny ran down the street, her school bag bouncing with each step she took.

Tears that had welled up in her eyes began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"Why did he have to be such a jerk! Why couldn't he have just kept it to himself or something?" She asked herself.

That ass!

He had pretty much called her a stupid, lazy idiot.

She turned the corner, heading towards home, her vision beginning to blur from her tears.

All she wanted to do right now was curl up in her sock drawer and sleep for days.

She fumbled with her keys, hurrying to unlock the front door. She slammed it shut behind her, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Bunny?" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Is anything wrong?"

Bunny dropped her bag at her feet, kicked off her shoes, and shuffled towards the kitchen, hopping up on the counter next to where her mother was cooking dinner.

The brunette woman turned to look at her daughter, wooded spoon held in one hand, the other placed on her waist. "What happened?" She asked setting down her spoon and wiping a mascara smudge from her daughter's pale cheek.

"He called me stupid."

Ilene hugged her daughter. "Now why would he do that?"

"Because that's what I am, clumsy and not smart."

The dark haired woman frowned. "Don't say that about yourself. You are not stupid. That young man is the dumb one for calling you that."

"But, Mama-"

"No 'but's. You are not stupid." She said firmly, ending the conversation.

Bunny smiled, feeling a bit better about herself. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken and pasta." Her mother said, turning back to her cooking.

"Yum." The blonde girl smiled, sliding off the counter. She made her way out of the kitchen, pausing by the door to pick up her bag.

"Oh. Bunny?"

She slowed down. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you had gotten your math test back yet."

Bunny froze, one foot on the bottom stair. She turned around slowly, her mother appearing in the hallway.

"Um... no. I don't have it yet." Her mind raced, gears turning quickly as she attempted to come up with an excuse as for why she didn't have it.

"Really? Because, well, I was out running errands this afternoon. And when I was picking up somethings from the store, guess who I ran into?" Ilene asked sweetly.

"I don't know. Who?"

A smile crept across the woman's face. "Oh, just your friend Melvin and his mother. He was complaining about how he had only got a ninety-five on his test. I was fairly sure he was in your math class so I was curious as to wither you had gotten yours back or not."

"Maybe he was talking about a different class and a different test." Bunny said slowly, but her mother kept on talking.

"And well I thought to myself. I want to see how Bunny did. You did spend all that time studying."

The faith haired girl gulped, remembering how she had ended up spending that time procrastinating, watching television and reading her favorite mangas.

"Well can I see your test?" Ilene asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

"About that... Can I give it to you after dinner?" Bunny asked, hoping that she wouldn't be kicked out like the last time she had bought home a failed test.

"Come on. It can't be that bad of a grade."

The schoolgirl reached slowly into her bag.

"Hurry up. I need to get back to cooking dinner. You don't want burnt chicken do you?"

"No."

She slowly pulled out the crumpled paper handing it to her mother, her head hung in shame.

She grimaced as her mother let out a disappointed sigh.

"Serena Tuskino. I though for sure you would have at least passed. You're not a little kid anymore. You're in your second year of high school. You need to try harder."

Bunny cringed at the anger in Ilene's voice. "I'm sorry."

"Go to the library and do your homework." Ilene said, pointing towards the door.

"But, Mama-"

"No buts. Come back when your homework is done and show it to me when you get back."

"Mama!" Bunny whined.

"Bunny."

She frowned. "Fine." She muttered, giving in. She made her way to the door, dragging her bag behind her.

Sometime later Bunny found herself shuffling along the sidewalk in the park on the way home.

The sky had begun to darken. The sun dipping low behind the trees, casting long shadows across the ground.

"I can't believe I sat the the library for like two hours." The blonde murmured, collapsing on a nearby park bench, dropping her bag on the ground beside her.

She closed her eyes, letting out a loud yawn as she listened to the sounds of the city around her. "I hate school work. It makes my brain hurt."

"It should challenge you. Your school work, that is."

She opened her eyes at the sound of a voice. She could have sworn that she was alone.

That's weird.

She was alone.

No one was near her.

She shrugged, closing her eyes again. Maybe she was just hallucinating or something.

"Bunny Tuskino?"

Her eyes flew open.

No one.

But then who had spoken?

She felt uneasy, as if someone were watching her.

"Hello?" She called cautiously. "Anyone there?"

A twig snapped.

Bunny swung her head in the direction of the noise.

She watched as a small cat made its way down the path. Large maroon eyes stared at her from underneath a small crescent moon shaped mark on its forehead, she sighed in relief. "Oh just you kitty. Hey! You're the kitty from earlier today! Well if you're the only one here besides me, then who talked?"

"That would, in fact, be me."

Bunny blinked, scooting to the edge of the bench. "D-di-did you just talk, Kitty?"

The feline leapt up onto the bench, it's maroon eyes still locked on the teen. "Yes. I did."

The girl grabbed her bag and stood, backing away from the bench. "I am hallucinating. I am hallucinating. I am hallucinating." She kept on repeating to herself.

There is no way that a cat can talk!

"I think I have done too much work. My brain is fried and I'm just imagining things. I'm gonna go now, Kitty."

With that she turned on the ball of her foot and hurried down the sidewalk.

The door shut loudly behind her. "Mom I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie. You finished your work?"

Bunny headed towards the kitchen, kicking off her shoes. "Yeah. Here you go." She said, pulling out several worksheets and handing them to her mother.

Ilene raised a brow as she looked at the pages, covered in messy handwriting and several scratched out answers. It was messy, and most likely not entirely correct, but it was completed. She handed them back to Bunny, with an impressed expression. "Good job. Now go put these in your bag so you don't forget to take them tomorrow."

The blonde smiled. "Okay. Is there any food I can eat?" She asked, hearing her stomach growl.

"Leftovers are in the fridge. Help yourself. But clean up once you're done. And don't make a mess."

"I won't. Good night, Mama." She watched as her mother left then turned to the fridge, pulling it open along with the freezer.

She scanned the contents, her face lighting up as her eyes landed on the tub of ice cream sitting on the top shelf of the freezer.

She stood on her tiptoes, pulling it down and placing it on the counter beside her. She scooped herself a generous bowl, and put the tub back up before heading upstairs to her room.

"What the hell!"

There, sitting in the middle of her bed was the cat.

Bunny shut her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them the cat would be gone.

No such luck.

It was still sitting there, looking as serious as a cat could.

Bunny rolled her eyes, dumping her bag on the chair by her desk. She turned back to the cat. "Okay. I am going crazy or something."

"No you're not." Came the cat's soft voice.

Having decided to just go with it, the blonde raised a brow. "Oh really, Kitty. `Cus you are a cat. And you're talking."

"I am a capable of speech, yes. And I do have a name other than 'Kitty'"

"What is it then?"

"Luna."

Bunny shrugged. It made sense, a cat with a crescent moon mark being called Luna.

"Well, Luna, why did you follow me and how did you get into my room?" she asked, taking a bite of her ice cream, setting the bowl down on the desk.

Luna's tail twitched towards the open window. If cats could smirk, then this cat had a huge smirk across her face. "You probably shouldn't leave your window open, who knows what could get in. And as for why I am here," Luna looked Bunny in the eye. "The world is in danger, and it's your destiny to save it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first:
> 
> I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING I MAKE A REFRENCE TO, AND I NEVER WILL!
> 
> ALSO I DON'T HAVE A BETA READER SO THERE MIGHT BE MISTAKES!
> 
> Well as you know, this is my revival of my fic "Bishojo Senshi, Twisted Classic". Basically I am just completely redoing the story. Well that is what I am doing.
> 
> Some background information:
> 
> Well I had the idea for this story in the sixth grade, that's when I first wrote it. I typed it up and posted it in eighth grade on fanfiction(dot)net. I recently re-read it and said to myself "That was UTTER CRAP!" so I decided to re do it.
> 
> I am keeping the same main idea, the senshi were reborn in America, more specifically Austin Texas.
> 
> Why Austin? Austin is a weird city, weird things happen there. This area is actually one of the fastest growing areas so if you were gonna attack a place, I would do it where a lot of people are, and I wanted a more spread out city so… well you will see later on in the story. I have my reasons.
> 
> I feel like this authors note is getting too long. So I am gonna just cut this short.
> 
> I really hope you guys like it and yeah.
> 
> Alie  
> Sailor Rallison

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first piece of of work on this website. I have it posted on fanfiction (dot) net already. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Allie  
> Sailor Rallison


End file.
